Replica
by BlanxMisa
Summary: De la amistad al amor hay un camino muy corto... Y es lo que experimenta Saïx cuando Axel conoce a Roxas ¡WARNING LEMON! ¡YAOI AXEL X SAIX!


**Los personajes aquí utilizados, como Saïx, Roxas y Axel, pertenecen a Kingdom Hearts, a Tetsuya Nomura y a Square Enix. **

La luna brillaba amarillenta en forma de corazón sobre el oscuro cielo plagado de diminutas estrellas luminosas, como lágrimas esparcidas por la oscuridad de la noche.

Así es como su mente definía lo que los ojos amarillentos de Saïx observaban desde el balcón de su habitación. Dejó que sus labios escaparan un suave suspiro de cansancio y libró de su mirar la eterna visión de la luna, que no era otra que todos los que moraban en aquel castillo deseaban.

Se sentó sobre su cama y apoyó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, observando el techo, intentando aliviar el dolor que le oprimía el pecho. ¿Por qué sentía ese malestar? ¿Se trataba de… _dolor_? Eso era imposible, pero… los recuerdos hacían que él se sintiera así.

En su mente se dibujó la imagen de aquel que causaba su dolor, su pesar. Miró sus manos, en un vano intento de alejar el retrato del dolor. Estaban enguantadas, formaba parte del uniforme que ese le había hecho vestir. Todo por seguirle siempre a donde él fuera. Incluso había perdido así su corazón…

— ¿Otra vez pensando en Kingdom Hearts?

Aquella voz, socarrona a la vez que dulce, se coló en sus pensamientos, desbaratándolos todos. Giró la cabeza para confirmar que se trataba de quién creía; pelo largo y puntiagudo rojo intenso, ojos verdes perfilados en negro, dos pintas de color morado y la larga túnica de la organización… abierta.

— Sigues enfadado por lo de Roxas, ¿no?

Axel emitió un quejido, del que Saïx no quitaba ojo de encima. Sentía la exagerada calidez de la presencia del pelirrojo tan cerca de él que se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Parecía mentira que le conociera desde hacía tanto tiempo, incluso antes de obtener su nueva naturaleza. Habían sido inseparables, siempre juntos a todas partes, nunca se habían ocultado nada… Pero cuando apareció aquel chico nuevo rubio…

— Ya casi nunca hablamos… Te pasas todo el día con él y…

La sorpresa de Saïx fue superior cuando notó el tacto cálido del cuero de los guantes de Axel acariciando su mejilla. Axel sonreía satisfecho, ¿feliz?

— ¿Te has puesto celosón, Saïx? — el aludido intentó separar tal caricia, pero no sirvió de nada cuando Axel le cogió la muñeca de la otra mano —. Estoy siempre contigo, habrá que echarle un ojo a los nuevos, ¿no es cierto?

La sonrisa juguetona de Axel, el calor que se traspasaba por sus guantes, la oscuridad de la noche, el solo tono de su voz; todo aquello formo una mezcla que terminaría detonando en la mente de Saïx. Por eso, no entendió que hacía cuando se apoyó sobre la cama y pegó sus labios a los de Axel.

Aquellos segundos en los que Saïx tardó de despegar sus labios, miles de sensaciones diferentes pasaron por el cuerpo de ambos. Primero una tibia sensación de emoción, calidez, algo de rechazo inicial, pero más tarde una atracción que les exigía seguir. Axel entreabrió los ojos, observando el rostro azorado del que había sido su mejor amigo, para tomarlo entre sus manos e introducir hábilmente su lengua entre los labios de Saïx.

Las dudas iban agolpándose entre los pensamientos de Saïx, pero decidió ignorarlas. Una descarga de adrenalina seguida de una extraña corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espinazo le hizo reaccionar. Agarró de las muñecas a Axel y le venció sobre la cama con fuerza, colocándose a cuatro patas sobre él y dedicándole su mirada más intimidante.

Axel sintió un escalofrío cuando los ojos amarillos de Saïx le miraron de tal forma para que después empezara a mordisquear sus labios con voracidad. Parecía que se encontraba hambriento y él sería su cena. Sentía las muñecas aun aprisionadas contra la cama de él, estaba atrapado bajo un cuerpo de fuerza superior a la suya. Cuando Saïx terminó con sus labios, sujetó sus dos muñecas en una mano, mientras deslizaba la otra por su torso desnudo hasta llegar a la zona, ahora abultada, más sensible de Axel.

— Sa-Saïx. ¿Estás seguro de lo que…? — Axel tuvo que interrumpir su comentario, ya que Saïx le estaba privando de sus pantalones y su ropa interior con una rapidez increíble.

Saïx observó curioso lo que tenía frente a él. Parecía que aun no estaba elevado a su máximo exponente. Debería resolver la ecuación como sólo él conocía. Comenzó a dar leves besos por la zona más erógena de Axel, quien había empezado a sentir un calor asfixiante. El calor aumentó cuando sintió la lengua y los labios de Saïx acariciando su miembro con lenta lascivia. Axel intentó gemir, pero nada salió de su garganta. Eran nuevos sentimientos lo que estaba viviendo en aquel preciso momento, cuando aquella nada que moraba en su pecho le dolía y le palpitaba como si alguna vez hubiera habido algo. Sintió como no podía más, como todo su cuerpo se agitaba hasta vaciarse en la boca de Saïx. Y eso pareció gustarle, mientras que Axel se enrojecía de vergüenza ante tal acto.

— ¿Rojo, Axel? ¿De qué te tienes que enrojecer? — otra vez, las caricias de Saïx le privaron de su chaqueta, siendo arrojada sobre el marmóreo suelo blanco. La luna de Kingdom Hearts iluminó las siluetas de aquellos que hasta aquella noche habían sido mejores amigos.

Saïx lamió los labios de Axel con frenesí y descendió en su húmedo caminar por la barbilla del pelirrojo hasta llegar a sus pezones, que lamió con dulzura y mordisqueó un poco, provocando un fuerte gemido por parte de Axel.

Axel despertó de aquella neblina de placer, haciendo que se incorporara y le quitara la chaqueta a Saïx también. Esta presentó un cuerpo más tonificado que el suyo, pero terriblemente irresistible para él. Saïx, de rodillas sobre la cama, miraba como Axel le quitaba los pantalones con agilidad. Estaban enfermos de algo parecido a amor.

Una vez liberada la erección de Saïx, se situó en la misma postura que él, para poder mirarle a los ojos. Se sentían como absolutos desconocidos, desnudos, el uno frente al otro, queriéndose poseer para sentirse vivos, queridos, existentes… Ambos se cogieron por el rostro para unir nuevamente sus labios y caer sobre la cama, abrazados, sintiendo como sus miembros se acariciaban mutuamente y les hacían sentir más y más placer. Saïx no pudo contenerse y volvió a subirse sobre Axel, agarrando sus piernas de manera que pudiera penetrarle mejor.

Introdujo lentamente su miembro dentro de Axel, haciéndole gemir de dolor. Sin embargo, Saïx acarició la mejilla de Axel y empezó a sacar con lentitud su pene para volverlo a meter con cuidado. Los quejidos del pelirrojo y los jadeos de Saïx se esparcían por la habitación, hasta que el ritmo y la paciencia consiguieron que Axel se uniera al torbellino de placer.

— Saïx… más… — pidió entre dientes, agarrando las nalgas de Saïx para acrecentar su ritmo.

Saïx continuó con su movimiento de caderas, sintiendo como quería seguir con aquello cada vez más y más rápido. Quería vaciarse por completo dentro de él, sentía una sensación cálida en su estómago que solo indicaba una cosa; estaba sintiéndose casi vivo. Arqueó la espalda y miró hacia el techo, con los ojos cerrados, arremetiendo violentamente contra Axel, que se deshacía en gemidos de placer.

No podía aguantar más aquel desenfreno. Detuvo su marcha justo antes de alcanzar el orgasmo; quería prolongar su placer más aún. Axel le miró desencajado, intentando averiguar por qué había parado tal sensación, cuando Saïx arremetió más fuerte contra él y, sin poder hacer nada, sintió como su miembro se endureció notablemente. Las manos de Saïx acudieron raudas a acariciarlo, haciendo que Axel volviera a sacudirse y terminara corriéndose en las manos de Saïx. Aquella sustancia blanca fue la misma que descargó Saïx dentro de Axel, antes de soltar un aullido de placer.

Axel jadeó finalmente, estirando todo lo largo que era sobre la cama. Saïx gateó sobre él y besó sus labios nuevamente, rozando sus lenguas con dulzura y lentitud. Estaban agotados hasta para eso. El pelirrojo sintió cómo Saïx le tomaba de las caderas y le hacía tumbarse sobre él, entre sus piernas. Su torso era lo suficientemente ancho como para acomodar la cabeza en él.

Saïx acarició los mechones puntiagudos de su mejor amigo. Sí, quizá solo fueran réplicas de sus antiguos completos, de aquellos dos amigos inseparables… Pero sea como fuese, aquella noche se habían sentido completos…

Parecía como si ambos hubieran compartido un corazón inexistente.

Como si hubieran dejado de ser réplicas.


End file.
